Destiny Of The Gods
by Ruby Cathena
Summary: Kenangan itu terjadi lagi. Padahal Sasuke sudah sedikit memaafkannya. Dan perbuatannya menimbulkan karma baginya. Dapatkah Sasuke mempertahankan cintanya? Seperti apakah takdir Sasuke? /SasufemNaru/ Please RnR!


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, Banyak Typo, dll

Pairing : SasufemNaru dan ****femNaru

Sumamary : Kenangan buruk itu terjadi lagi. Padahal Sasuke sudah memaafkannya. Dan perbuatannya menimbulkan karma baginya. Dapatkah Sasuke mempertahankan cintanya? Seperti apakah takdir Sasuke?

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

DESTINY OF THE GODS

Sasuke POV

Jarum jam terus berputar. Waktu demi waktu kulewati. Tapi sakit yang kurasakan tak kunjung sembuh. Wajah cantiknya yang bersimbah darah tak pernah hilang dari memoriku. Caranya tersenyum dan berbicara bagai kaset yang terus berputar diotakku. Namanya sangat sulit dihapuskan dari hatiku. Setiapku kedippan mataku, hanya dirinya yang ingin ku lihat.

Sudah tujuh tahun sejak kejadian itu. Aku tinggal di Amerika. Sebenarnya dulu tempat tinggalku di Jepang, tepatnya di Konoha. Tempat yang membuatku semakin ingat dirinya. Sekarang ku kembali Konoha. Aku berusaha mengkokohkan hatiku. Apalagi setelah bertemu dengan pembunuh itu. Aku sedang berada di pesawat yang bertujuan ke Konoha. Aku harus kembali ketempat kenangan itu berada, karena aku memiliki kaasan, tousan, dan aniki.

Andai saja pembunuh itu tidak dilahirkan, mungkin sekarang dia hidup bahagia bersamaku. Pembunuh itu adalah adik perempuanku yang tidak kuanggap setelah kejadian itu. Aku masih terlalu sakit untuk memaafkannya. Aku sangat membenci pembunuh itu. Mungkin lebih dari kata benci.

Beberapa jam kemudian. Aku telah sampai di bandara. Ku lihat kaasan, tousan, aniki, dan Naruto. Ku akui Naruto semakin cantik dengan rambut panjang dan kulit putihnya. Hey tunggu! Apa ini? Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan pembunuh itu? Dia tak pantas untuk hidup!

"Sasuke! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kaasan sangat merindukanmu" ucap kaasan sambil memelukku dengan erat.

"Aku baik kaasan" jawabku tanpa basa-basi dan mengusaikan pelukkan dari kaasan.

"Kau akan mulai bekerja senin" info tousan.

"Hn, aku tau" jawabku sinkat.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu otouto" goda aniki sambil memegang bahuku.

"Hn" jawabku malas.

"Sasu-ni, senang melihatmu la-" ucappan Naruto terpotong olehku.

"Ayo pulang! Aku lelah!" ajakku pada mereka. Aku sangat malas berususan dengan pembunuh itu.

"Hn" jawab tousan.

~S~A~S~U~FEM~N~A~R~U~

Kurebahkan tubuhku di kasur king size. Sekarang hatiku makin sakit, hatiku terasa ditusuk ribuan jarum. Ku dudukkan tubuhku. Ku pandang sebuah meja yang tingginya sejajar dengan kasur king sizeku. Mataku tertuju pada laci meja tersebut. Aku buka laci tersebut. Di dalamnya terlihat kotak perhiasan berwana hitam. Aku hanya tersenyum miris melihat kotak perhiasan itu. Tersimpan kenangan yang sangat menyakitkkan di kotak itu.

"Hinata" ucapku yang tak melepaskan pandangan dari kotak perhiasan itu.

_Tok tok tok_

"Tuan, saatnya makan malam" ucap sebuah suara dari ruangan.

"Hn" jawabku menutup laci mejanya.

Ku berjalan menuju meja makan. Satu persatu tangga kuturuni. Ku lihat pembunuh itu sudah disana.

"Sasuke, duduklah" perintah kaasan.

Aku duduk berhadapan dengan pembunuh itu.

"Sasu-ni, ini makanlah! Aku yang buat sendiri" ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan semangkuk sup tomat.

Ku pandang wajahnya. Dia, dasar pembunuh! Mati saja kau. Aku mengambil mangkuk itu dan membantingnya ke lantai.

_Praaaaaaaaaaaaang_

Aku tak peduli dengan tatappan kaget mereka. Aku bahkan tak peduli bila mereka langsung membunuhku.

"Otouto! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak aniki.

"Aku tak mau makan, makannan yang di buat oleh seorang pembunuh" ucapku tak peduli.

"SASUKE! JAGA UCAPPANMU" bentak tousan yang merasa sikapku sudah diluar batas.

"Kenapa? Dia memang seorang pembunuh" ucapku lagi.

"OTOUTO! KAU!" bentak aniki bediri dari duduknya dan mengambil sikap memukul.

"CUKUP!" teriak Naruto.

"Naru-chan, tapi dia-" keluh aniki terpotong.

"Cukup! Aku senang niisan masih menyebut masakkanku sebagai makannan" ucap Naruto tersenyum miris. Naruto berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Sasuke, aku menyesal memanggilmu otouto" ucap aniki meninggalkan meja makan.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Dia itu **adik**mu!" tekan tousan yang berlanjut meninggalkan makan malamnya.

"Kaasan sudah tak berselera makan" ucap kaasan sama dengan yang dilakukan aniki dan tousan.

Sasuke End POV

Satu per satu orang meninggalkan Sasuke. 'Hidup yang sangat menyedihkan' pikir Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan makan malamnya. Sasuke pergi keluar dengan membawa mobilnya Maybach Exelero biru tua. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Naruto mengurung diri di kamar.

Naruto POV

Senang dan takut. Sekarang aku sangat senang, karena Sasu-ni hari ini pulang. Aku juga sangat takut, karena mungkin Sasu-ni masih sangat membenciku. Tak ku sangka sudah tujuh tahun sejak kejadian itu. Maafkan aku karena telah membunuh cintamu Sasu-ni. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membunuh Hinata-ne. Tangisku dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu. Pesawat yang kami tunggu akhirnya mendarat dengan selamat. Kaasan langsung memeluk Sasu-ni. Mereka berempat mengobrol melepas rindu. Aku berniat berbicara sedikit dengan Sasu-ni. Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk berbicara. Ku bulatkan tekadku dan keberanianku.

"Sasu-ni, senang melihatmu la-" ucapku sambil tersenyum, tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasu-ni.

"Ayo pulang! Aku lelah!" ajak Sasu-ni pada mereka.

"Hn" jawab tousan.

"Dia memang begitu, kau harus bersabar Naru-chan" dukung Itachi-ni.

"Aku tau! Arigatou niisan" jawabku.

"Ya! Sama-sama" ucapnya.

~S~A~S~U~FEM~N~A~R~U~

Aku duduk di kasur king sizeku. Ku pandang sebuah foto diatas meja riasku. Aku tersenyum miris melihat foto tersebut. Semua ini salahku, ini salahku. Mungkin seharusnya aku yang mati, jadi aku tak perlu merasakan sakit. Di foto itu terdapat aku dan Sasu-ni. Sasu-ni sedang duduk dengan melipat kedua tangannya di atas perut, sambil melihat langit biru di sebuah taman. Dan aku muncul di belakangnya sambil mengalungkan tangan ke lehernya. Saat itu aku masih berambut pendek, seperti laki-laki dan berkulit tan.

Aha! Aku akan buat sup tomat kesukaan niisan. Semoga saja dengan ini, niisan akan sedikit memaafkanku. Aku turun kebawah. Dan kutemui kaasan.

"Kaasan! Kaasan mau masak apa?" tanyaku.

"Sup tomat untuk Sasuke, mi-" jawab kaasan terpotong.

"Biar aku saja yang masak sup tomat" inginku.

"Kau yakin?" tanya kaasan.

Aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Kaasan membantuku juga membantuku untuk memasak sup tomat. Rasanya aku sangat senang bisa memasak ini untuk Sasu-ni. Aku harap Sasu-ni suka dengan masakanku ini. Oke! Sempurna! Semua sudah jadi. Aku langsung membawa sup tomat ini ke meja makan.

"Naru-chan, kau buat sendiri?" tanya Itachi-ni.

"Yup" jawabku.

"Wah! Sejak kapan kau bisa memasak?" ejek Itachi-ni.

"Dari dulu aku juga udah bisa kok!" ucapku menggembungkan pipi.

"Benarkah?" godanya lagi.

"Iya benar" jawabku langsung duduk dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aku tak percaya!" godanya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga gak minta Ita-ni untuk percaya!" ucapku tak mau kalah sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Ku lihat Sasu-ni sedang menuruni tangga. Aku sudah tak sabar.

"Sasuke, duduklah" perintah kaasan.

Sasu-ni duduk berhadapan denganku. Sekarang! Ya sekarang! Aku menyodorkan semangkuk sup tomat.

"Sasu-ni, ini makanlah! Aku yang buat sendiri" ucapku sambil menyodorkan semangkuk sup tomat.

_Praaaaaaaaaaaaang_

_DEG, _perasaan apa ini? Sakit sekali. Mataku terbelak kaget saat melihat sup tomat yang kubuat sudah tidak di tempatnya. Ini jauh lebih buruk dari yang kuharapkan.

"Otouto! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Itachi-ni.

"Aku tak mau makan, makannan yang di buat oleh seorang pembunuh" jawab Sasu-ni tanpa gentar.

"SASUKE! JAGA UCAPPANMU" bentak tousan yang merasa sikap Sasu-ni sudah diluar batas.

"Kenapa? Dia memang seorang pembunuh" ucapnya lagi.

"OTOUTO! KAU!" bentak Itachi-ni bediri dari duduknya dan mengambil sikap memukul.

"CUKUP!" teriakku tak tahan mendengar pertengkaran ini.

"Naru-chan, tapi dia-" keluh itachi-ni terpotong.

"Cukup! Aku senang niisan masih menyebut masakkanku sebagai makannan" ucapku tersenyum miris. Aku berlari menuju kamar.

Tak kusangka aku malah memperburuk keadaan. Sekarang aku hanya merusak keadaan. Kata-kata itu tak bisa kulupakan. 'Kenapa? Dia memang seorang pembunuh'. Aku memijat pelipisku. Tapi jika aku menyerah sampai disini, mungkin selama hidupku, aku tak akan bisa tenang. _Bruuuuuuuuuum, _suara mobil terdengar. Ku lihat ke luar jendela. Sasu-ni mau pergi kemana? Aku pergi berlari keluar rumah. Aku pergi mengendarai mobil dan mengikuti Sasu-ni.

~S~A~S~U~FEM~N~A~R~U~

Mobil Sasu-ni berhenti di sebuah bar. Sasu-ni masuk ke dalam bar. Aku benci tempat ini, suara musik, bau sake, membuatku muak. Aku juga mengikuti Sasu-ni. Aku mengamatinya dari jauh. Sasu-ni memesan satu botol sake. Dua, tiga, empat, tujuh botol sake telah di pesannya. Lama kelamaan aku kawatir melihatnya. Sasu-ni sudah gila. Aku menghampiri Sasu-ni.

"Sasu-ni hentikan! Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum" ucapku.

"Kau cantik sekali, pembunuh" jawabnya.

"Sasu-ni, sadarlah!" ucapku sambil memapah Sasu-ni ke mobilnya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Aku sedang haus!" keluhnya.

'Kenapa bau banget sih! _Woek_, bau sake!' pikirku muak.

Aku tetap memapah Sasu-ni, walau dia terus mengeluh. Aku menghubungi pelayan, untuk membawa pulang mobilku.

"Apa salahku? Kenapa kau membunuh Hinata" tanyanya.

'Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk itu' jawabku dalam hati.

"Apa Hinata tak pantas untukku?" tanyanya lagi.

'Sangat pantas! Malah menurutku kalian adalah pasangan terserasi yang pernah kulihat' jawabku lagi dalam hati.

"Kami-sama, kenapa kau mengambilnya dariku?" tanyanya mengeluh.

'Iya! Kenapa kami-sama mengambilnya dari Sasu-ni?' tanyaku juga dalam hati.

"Apa niisan akan senang, bilaku mati?" giliranku bertanya.

"Yah! Bahkan aku akan tertawa saat orang menangisimu, dan aku ingin melihatnya sendiri, bagaimana kau mati" jawabnya.

"Itu akan kulakukan niisan, jika itu bisa mengobati lukamu" lirihku yang mungkin sudah tak bisa didengar niisan.

'Itukah takdirku! Aku belum siap untuk meninggalkan mereka semua!' keluhku yang tertahan dalam hati.

~S~A~S~U~FEM~N~A~R~U~

Matahari terbit, mengawali kegiatan hari ini. Sinarnya menerobos masuk kedalam kamar seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur nyenyak, menjadi sedikit terganggu. Pemuda itu dengan malas membuka kedua matanya. Ia berdiri dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Selesai pemuda itu mandi dan berpakaian, ia turun kebawah berniat mengawali hari minggunya.

Satu persatu tangga ia turunni. Hampir sampai ia kebawah, namanya di panggil.

"Sasu-ni" panggil seorang gadis.

Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan bahwa dirinya dipanggil.

"Sasu-ni, aku ingin bicara sesuatu" ucap gadis itu lagi.

Malangnya pemuda itu masih tetap berjalan.

"Sasuke, Naruto! Kemarilah! Saatnya makan pagi!" perintah Mikoto.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

"Baik kaasan!" ucap Naruto.

Kali ini mereka melaksanakan makan pagi dengan damai. Hanya suara benturan sendok dan piring yang terdengar. Bahkan, biasanya Naruto yang berisik sekarang pun juga diam.

HENING

HENING

HENING

"Naru-chan apa kau sehat?" tanya itachi, memecahkan keheningan.

"Tentu, malah sangat sehat" jawab Naruto.

Selesai makan...

"Tousan, kaasan, Ita-ni, Sasu-ni bisakah kita berkumpul disini sebentar?" tanya Naruto dengan sopan.

Mereka semua menganggukan kepala, kecuali Sasuke.

"Sasuke, dia adikmu!" ucap Mikoto pada Sasuke.

"Hentikan sifat kekanak-kanakkanmu!" perintah Fugaku.

'Kekanak-kanakkan, kalian tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan! Yang seharusnya di bilang kekanak-kanakkan adalah pembunuh itu' pikir Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke malas.

"Aku Cuma ingin mengatakan, betapa beruntungnya aku bisa memiliki ayah, ibu, dan kakak seperti kalian. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian" ucap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

'Aku harap kalian tidak akan marah padaku, karena sudah mengambil keputusan ini' pikir Naruto.

"Tentu saja Naru-chan, aku juga sangat senang bisa memiliki adik perempuan sepertimu" jawab Itachi.

"Aku juga sayang padamu Naru-chan" manja Fugaku.

"Naru..." Mikoto berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Ka kaa kaasan _hiks_ a a a aku _hiks_ me men mencintaimu _hiks hiks hiks_" ucap Naruto tak tahan menahan haru, Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan memeluk Mikoto.

'Mencari sensasi' pikir Sasuke.

"Tousan, aku ingin pergi mencari udara segar" ucap Sasuke, tanpa menunggu jawabban dari Fugaku.

'Sudah pergi! Padahalkan aku belum bilang iya' pikir Fugaku kesal, terhadap perilaku anak laki-laki bungsunya.

'Mau kemana niisan? Ini dia kesempatannya' pikir Naruto yang masih menangis dalam pelukkan Mikoto.

"Kaasan, aku ada janji dengan teman, bolehkah aku pergi?" tanya Naruto sambil menyudahhi acara berpelukkan.

"Baiklah, jangan pulang terlalu malam" ingat kaasan.

'Aku tak akan pulang' jawab Naruto dalam hati.

"Hati-hati, Naru-chan" ucap Itachi.

"Tentu" jawab Naruto

Sebelum ku pergi, aku memeluk mereka satu per satu.

'Sikapnya tidak seperti biasanya? Apa lagi yang dilakukan Sasuke?' pikir Itachi.

'Aku tidak tenang melihat Naruto pergi, pasti dia akan baik-baik saja. Jangan berpikir buruk Mikoto!' pikir Mikoto.

'Apa dia sudah tau, kalau dia bukan anak kandungku? Ah tidak mungkin!' pikir Fugaku.

~S~A~S~U~FEM~N~A~R~U~

Di Sebuah Danau

"Sasu-ni" panggil Naruto.

"Jangan pergi, aku punya sebuah tawaran! Ini akan sangat menguntungkan untukmu" tawar Naruto.

"Tawaran?" ucap Sasuke, sedikit penasaran.

"Ya. Aku tak akan ganggu hidupmu lagi, tapi temanni aku jalan-jalan seharian dan berektinglah layaknya seorang kakak" ucap Naruto serius.

"Apa jaminannya?" tanya Sasuke kurang puas dengan tawaran Naruto.

"Jika aku masih mengganggu hidupmu setelah ini, coret namaku dari kartu keluarga!" jawab Naruto tanpa berpikir.

"Ku terima" terima sasuke dan membalik badan menghadap Naruto.

"Temanni aku makan ramen ya!" ajakku.

"Ramen?" tanya Sasuke malas makan ramen.

"Ya! Di kedai Ichiraku" ucapk Naruto.

"Hn"

Di Kedai Ichiraku

'Dua mangkuk...Lima mangkuk...Sembilan mangkuk...Dia bukan wanita' pikir Sasuke, kaget dengan selera makan adiknya. Tapi wajahnya tetap datar.

"Hah! Kenyang! Paman ini uangnya! Paman rajanya ramen!" puji Naruto pada pemilik Ramen.

"Niisan ingin tau tidak? Kenapa aku makan sebanyak itu?" tanya Naruto senang karena bisa bersama dengan kakaknya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

"Karena aku disana pasti tidak akan makan ramen lagi. Sasu-ni, janjilah padaku! Kau akan bahagia setelah aku menepati janjiku" ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita ke Mall!" ajak Naruto lari yang dilanjutkan menarik tangan Sasuke.

Sesampai di Mall

"Sepertinya yang biru lebih bagus dari pada yang hitam, tapi aku lebih suka yang warna oranye" ucap Naruto bingung memilih warna sweater untuk Sasuke.

"Dasar dobe" ejek Sasuke.

'Dia memanggilku apa? Dia sudah kembali seperti dulu' ucap Naruto sangat senang di hati.

"Apa dobe? Teme-ni, namaku Uchiha Naruto" ucap Naruto cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya

"Hn, Dobe!" ejek Sasuke. ~Sedikit tersenyum, karena senang melihat wajah cemberut Naruto~

"Teme-ni kenapa kau jadi mirip Ita-ni?"

"Hn, dobe!" jawabnya lagi.

"Berhenti memanggilku dobe!" ucap Naruto marah.

"Kalau begitu aku pilih warna pink saja!" ucap Naruto bohong mengambil sweater berwarna pink norak.

"Hy dobe! Kau menghancurkan harga diri uchiha" ucap Sasuke.

"Biar saja! Coba bayangkan kau memakai sweater ini dan memotong habis rambut pantat ayammu. HAHAHAHAHA KAU PASTI SANGAT LUCU" ucap Naruto kelewattan sangat keras yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Dasar dobe" ejek Sasuke.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BUKAN DOBE, TEME-NI" seru Naruto.

'Kenapa orang tampan sepertti dia berpacaran dengan wanita gila? Sungguh malang nasibnya' pikir para wanita yang melihatnya.

'Cantik-cantik tapi gila. Untung saja, dia bukan pacarku' pikir para pria yang melihatnya.

'Wajahnya sangat imut! Eh, apa yang ku pikirkan? Aku hanya ekting! Aku hanya ekting! Hanya ekting!' pikir Sasuke.

Beberapa jam kemudian

'Andai saja! Setiap hari niisan seperti ini!' pikir Naruto sambil berjalan.

'Hatiku sudah tak terasa sakit, apa mungkin itu tandanya aku sudah memaafkannya' pikir Sasuke sambil berjalan di depan Naruto.

Jika mereka berdua ingin pulang mereka harus menyebrang jalan. Dan disinilah semuanya dimulai. Tuhan telah memberi takdir ini. Semua sudah ditakdirkan. Walau hati Sasuke sudah terbuka.

Kiri... Kanan... Sepi

Mereka berdua menyebrang

'Selamat tinggal semua! Aku senang bisa terlahir sebagai Uchiha dan senang bisa melihat Sasu-ni tersenyum, walau pun sedikit. Ku tepati janjiku' pikir Naruto yang berhenti sebelum sampai di sebrang.

Teeeeeeeeeeeeeet teeeeeeeeeeeeeet

Bruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuagh

Sasuke langsung membalikkaan badannya. Dan ini terjadi lagi. Mata Sasuke terbelak kaget.

Naruto terpental jauh setelah di tabrak sebuah Truk container. Wajah cantiknya bersimbah darah.

"NARUTO!" jerit Sasuke langsung berlari menghampiri adiknya yang sudah tak berdaya. Sasuke langsung berlari membopong Naruto ala bridal style dan mencari pertolongan.

'Jangan lagi! Hinata! Sekarang Naruto! Jangan lagi! Aku mohon kami-sama' pikir Sasuke frustasi.

"ni ni niisan uhuk uhuk, a aku su su uhuk dah tepatti jan janjiku. Berbahagialah! Tak uhuk uhuk uhuk apa kau tak maafkan aku! Aku men men mencintaimu niisan! Ba ba bahagialah ni niisan" ucap Naruto terbatuk batuk darah.

"Taksi!" Sasuke masuk ke taxi.

"Cepat! Ke rumah sekit! CEPAT" bentak Sasuke pada supir taxi.

"Naruto sudah berhenti bicara, aku sudah memaafkanmu" ucap Sasuke.

'Janji apa? Apa maksudnya janji? Aku tak pernah menjanjikannya apapun! Kemarin! Itu!' pikir Sasuke yang mulai teringat sesuatu. _Yah! Bahkan aku akan tertawa saat orang menangisimu, dan aku ingin melihatnya sendiri, bagaimana kau mati_, 'bodoh! Apa yang ku katakan'. Kalau begitu aku juga...

SEORANG PEMBUNUH

TBC

Leu mau tanya buat para readers,

Kalian lebih suka Naru hidup/Mati? (tolong dijawab! Untuk menentukan cerita chapter selanjutnya)

Akhirnya selesai! Jelek ya? Tenang! Kalau kiranya jelek, nanti Leu hapus kok!

Leu akan hapus cerita ini kalau yang review sedikit.

Maaf ya! Ceritanya banyak Typo, gaje, kata2nya gak baku, masih banyak lagi.

Arigatou!

W  
! A


End file.
